


Crick

by idekwhatimdoin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin





	Crick

Flash forward - Alex couldn’t help but squirm under MacCready’s hands when they managed to come across certain soft areas, again and again before MacCready’s laugh could be heard from behind him, the hands of the male stilling. 

“Stop moving so much, Alex.” He chided, Alex forcing himself to lock up and still himself.

* * * * * 

Present time - Alex hated those cricks that got in the neck and shoulder, the ones that seemed to send a shooting pain from the muscles in his upper back and around to his shoulders with every move he made. It rarely ever happened to him before the nuclear bombs, always having had soft beds to sleep on, ones that he was always able to sleep on his back. But now they were just a friendly neighbour with everything he’s been doing ever since he’d been released from cryogenic stasis, having to sleep on either barely padded mats and hard ground floors.

It was just his luck that the morning after the night MacCready and him had just gotten back to Red Rocket, he woke with a knot of muscle between the base of his neck and his shoulder. He couldn’t help the wince that flickered on his face, the small hiss of pain that escaped through his teeth as a certain movement seemed to pull at the growing knot that had ended up webbing out to form smaller knots mapping across his back. He would have stretched, at least tried to get some of the tension out but MacCready had knocked on the door that separated the two from each other’s sleeping rooms, not like they were much like rooms. 

Dogmeat wandered around outside the garage door, occasionally prancing around with a snap of his jaws whenever a stray leaf flew by in the breeze. Alex tried to hide it, subtly rolling his shoulders and neck when the knots became so unbearably painful that they’d make his upper back go numb. But he wasn’t subtle enough. MacCready was leaned against the wall that had him facing Alex’s back, a comic book in his hands as he peered over it, spying on the stronger male. He had noticed the small winces and grunts of pain that escaped the Vault Dweller, eyes firmly placed on where the source of pain appeared to be. A slight frown was plastered on his face, knowing the feeling of having a crick in his neck all too well when it came to the life of a Merc. Never really had a chance to have a soft acceptable mattress. 

 _Why doesn’t he just stretch if it hurts so much?_  MacCready couldn’t understand Alex’s reasoning. Sometimes Alex was as easy to read as a book and other times, he was like a rubik’s cube. And that’s when he came up with a possible answer. To test this out, he stood, feeling eyes on him as he stretched out before he wandered through the door, peeling around the doorframe before waiting silently behind the door. He could hear the rustling and clinking of Alex placing the tools he was tinkering with down before a slight yelp escaped the room as Alex presumable stood to try and stretch. 

MacCready timed his entrance expertly as he peeked around silently to find Alex with his back to him still, obviously trying to stretch out the tight muscles that had knotted together to form one big line. 

“I knew you were hiding something.” MacCready stated, announcing his presence to the other male, watching as the hazel haired male turned his head, startled by the sudden appearance, his stormy grey eyes meeting MacCready’s green ones. Surprise and slight awkwardness at being being clouded his eyes as his eyes darted down to the ground and back up to meet MacCready’s accusing look, leaning against the doorframe with his arms and arms crossed. 

“Uh… I thought you, um, left?” Alex bit his lip as he lowered his arms to his side, a little too quickly MacCready could tell, another yelp escaping Alex as his hand moved to clutch at the specific area that had been pulled in the quick movement. MacCready couldn’t help but let out a silent chuckle, walking over to the pouting male, laying a hand on the male’s shoulder. 

“Turnaround.” He said, seeing the latter opening his mouth to interject when MacCready stopped him. “Just do it.” Reluctantly Alex did, revealing his back to MacCready, the hazel haired male peeking over his shoulder warily before MacCready’s hand pushed his head to face the other way, giving him full access to Alex’s neck and back.

 _What is he doing?_  Alex was tempted to look over his shoulder once more, deciding to look when his muscles tensed up.  _Oh_.


End file.
